book of random
by Syndrias82
Summary: just characters and stories lines that i constantly think up for different series but don't have the dedication to do or imagination to develop an entire plot.


BDKX-

Branwen

"Annnnnnnnnnnnd finally in the bottom left corner we have the relative new comer Icarus Branwen ( **in this AU- Branwen is a common last name with only a few being true Branwens** ) who has been cutting through his opponents like a scythe in harvest" the commentator spoke from his watch tower, around the tower were huge rows of seats stretching 50m high, each seat was filled to the brim with different people of all ethnicities and races. Giant spotlights lit the arena below highlighting 2 people, young teens male and female.

"That's right Boomtwig, Icarus Branwen has been blowing up in popularity with the crowd and is even rivalling out long time champion Pyrah Nikos is support, and with his spectatcular performance in the last round theorists in the crowd are still speculating how a young boy could launch 13feet tall stone pillars with a single kick but-"

The current commentator was cut off, "stop with the boring shit Waz, the crowd wants a shitload of carnage, blood, guts and gore," the crowd chanted "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" to emphasize Boomtwigs words.

Glaring at Boomtwig Waz began "very well, contestants!" he shouted

The boy in the bottom left corner grinned with bloodlust heavily apparent in his expression, small cracks began to form at his feet as he prepared himself. He sported a large heavy vest with a blue back and inside, it reached down to his mid-thigh and revealed the blue shirt he had underneath as it only zipped up to his navel, the front of it was dark grey with blue accents lining the zipper. He wore a coiled blue scarf and had a necklace with a withering wing attached to it. he wore dark blue Kevlar pants with two knee pockets and blue and white Nite sneakers.

His sleeves were loose and mismatched, his left sleeve was grey and had a leather strap tightened around it, he had another sleeve in the same colour coming down from it. his right sleeve was blue and reached down to his elbow, his forearm was guarded by a grey leather bracer.

Looking up at his opponent his light teal eyes analysed any openings that he could act upon, finding none he scoffed. His grey hair was spiked upwards like a crest was looked like stylized fire, his fringe in the same style created a certain shadow that accented his eyes. As he bent down getting into a running position the shadows made by his fringe hid the upper half of his face only letting the gleam of his light teal eyes sparkle as he looked eye to eye at his opponent.

Pyrah Nikos matched the intensity of his bloodthirsty eyes with a cold calculating glare, he spoke "did you know that aluminium is a non-magnetic metal" he spoke teasingly. Unable to respond as Waz shouted "BEGIN!"

Icarus burst towards her and in a flash he was inches away from her face with a massive one edged sword in his right hand and a menacing looking pistol in his left, his sword armed cocked back and ready to fire and his pistol aimed at her kidney she jumped backwards, landing in a defensive stance with akouo in front of her and milo in javelin form.

Icarus burst forward again and slashed at her, dodging the attack he followed up with his pistol firing numerous shots at her, the bullets deflected of her shield and she quickly tried to spear Icarus bey she was parried and shot at again. 'I can't dodge the bullets at the speed they're going at, first objective, get rid of the pistol' rushing forwards Icarus was happily obliged and rushed towards her, he slashed at her like a berserk maniac at an extremely fast pace, each strike was taken by her shield, sparks flew as the massive cleaver made large cuts and dents in her shields but none powerful enough to break her defence, snarling Icarus did changed tactics, he jumped upwards and angled himself downwards, kicking his legs together he burst down like a rocked, sword poised downwards like a spear.

Narrowly dodging, the shock wave caused by the impact sent her fly back, steadying herself she returned to her defensive stance, Icarus burst forwards once again landing in a low position and sword angling upwards he slashed and a shockwave burst out from the impact blowing her shield away leaving Pyrah defenceless.

Not slowing down Icarus rushed forwards and swung his sword, his blade was met by milo and sparks flew, their swords clashed again and in a flurry of sparks they disappeared moving faster than the eye could see with the sparks caused by the impact of their swords giving the audience a clue to where they once were because in the next second another flurry of sparks appeared a few metres away from it.

Finally stopping they were trying to push each other back, both their blades were damaged and worm from their short but intense high speed battle, sparks glistening of the meeting point between their swords the stopped and glared at each other, Icarus had a near euphoric and blood-filled grin as he pushed Pyrah further backwards. He looked up and started chuckling, the chuckle became a laugh and the laugh became a cackle that would've made the joker proud, through his insane laughter he pushed Pyrah back even more with one arm and he levelled his pistol toting hand at her face.

The stones caved in below Icarus's feet, a huge amount of pressure covered both of them, Pyrah looked about ready to fall while Icarus wasn't even affected by it, why should he be affected by it, it was his semblance. The pressure suddenly disappeared and collected itself at the bottom of Icarus's feet causing the ground to cave in even further, a black presence covered his vest as a shockwave exploded from beneath his feet and he launched him and Pyrah towards the wall at supersonic speeds, the wall of the arena exploded from the impact and dust and stone obscured the two fighters.

When the smoke cleared Icarus was on the ground, his hands clutching his vest as he tried to rip it off, his aura metre was dropping from mid green to red insanely fast, the vest compressed and his ribs creaked and cracked from the magnetic pressure exerted on him by Pyrah, not that the audience could tell, Pyrah's aura metre was dangerously nearing the red zone as she tried to stand up from the crater she had made in the wall. she glared at Icarus who was writhing around on the floor, unknown to her that his aura had already breached red, his face had an expression of fear as he couldn't take in a breath of air.

"AND WITH THAT CLOSE CALL ICARUS BRANWEN HAS LOST, CONTESTANT NIKOS PLEASE STOP THE BATTLE HAS BEEN WON" Waz called out over the intercom, snapping out of her trance she quickly released Icarus from her magnetic grip.

He drew in a huge breath of fresh air, his purple face slowly returning to his normal skin tone, he turned and got onto his knees and attempted to get up but fell, Pyrah quick rushed to him and stopped his fall, carrying Icarus like a soldier would carry a wounded man she dragged him over to the paramedics.

His face close to hers he whispered "you would've killed me, Pyrah Nikos, if Waz didn't interfere I definitely would've died to you" Pyrah made no acknowledgement to him, as he lay on the stretcher he grinned and passed put.

* * *

Icarus Branwen

Age seventeen, height 174 Centre metres, weight a surprising 64 kilograms, mother deceased-death smoke inhalation, Father- identity unknown.

Personality- he loves battle and will not back down from a fight, he has been nicknamed the berserker from hell by the members of the OTS community (Out of The schooling System-i.e traditionally trained hunters) because he will not stop trying to beat you down. He is kind and friendly if not a bit crude in his choice of words, he will stick up for his friends and will beat the overliving shit out of someone who trash talks his family especially his mother. He has stated to know who his father is and he wants to contact with the 'dirty trash bag' that left him.

He isn't a type to go to social events that don't involve fighting and has been a reclusive person, to him death is some sort of itch because he's been scratching at it but it never goes away. He doesn't like to hang out and make new friends but his teammates urge him to go out and not be stuck worshipping weapons inside his room, he doesn't go out if he doesn't have to and it normally takes Yin to drag him out.

His weapons are a sword that turns into a scythe and he names it the Blue feather, his heavy pistol he named Fire talon.

His favourite foods are macadamia cookies and Mistrali butter bread and soymilk, he hates black liquorice and bitter foods through he has a penchant for wine. In his words Wine is not an alcoholic so he's not an alcoholic.


End file.
